Reading Between the Lines
by Rori Potter
Summary: What would happen if Harry got in a car accident on his way to Ms.Figg while his family was going to head to Marge? What would happen if Harry contacted Ginny and sent everything into a domino effect? Set in the summer after 3rd year.
1. Accidentally Changing

**Rating: **K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings: **Draco/Hermione

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **What would happen if Harry got in a car accident on his way to Ms. Figg while his family was going to head to Marge? What would happen if Harry contacted Ginny and sent everything into a domino effect? Set in the summer after 3rd year.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

Reading Between the Lines

Chapter 1

Accidentally Changing

The loud screech that followed the car skidding to a stop was not heard by the car's occupants seeing as three of them were unconscious and another not to far behind. Among the wreck vivid green eyes faintly watched as a man stopped his car and called for help. Peacefully knowing he was in safe hands he drifted into blackness's, welcoming it like an old friend.

Flashback...

"Boy, we will be going to go visit Marge," Vernon said, his eyes trained on Harry. "She is currently stuck in her house on her own and has asked us to come and visit her. You will be going to a friend of Petunia's, Miss. Figg. You better behave and you will do none of your tricks."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry said automatically.

End Flashback...

"Where am I," Harry asked as he blearily looked around the room. A nurse rushed to his side and began checking over him. She then pushed a button on his bed and called for his doctor. Harry stopped the nurse from leaving.

"Where is my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin?" When the nurse paled Harry knew that something real bad had happened. "Did they make it?" She bowed her head for a moment before she answered.

"Your aunt and uncle died upon impact," the nurse finally answered. "They didn't make it to the hospital alive. Your cousin was released from the hospital a week ago. He went with his aunt named Marge. I don't believe you guys are related though." She looked like she was going to say something else when the door opened to reveal the doctor. The doctor was looking through the file with a worried look on his face.

"I'm waiting for my one call," Harry said dryly. The doctor looked up surprised but when he noticed Harry was grinning wildly he knew he had been duped.

"I know you are no doubt not fond of the hospital so I'll get through this quickly," the doctor said.

"How long will I be here," Harry said bluntly. The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Probably a little over a month," the doctor answered. "Is there anyone you want to call to let them know you are here?" Harry nodded and thought quickly of someone he could talk to.

"Yeah, her name is Hermione Granger," Harry answered after some thought. The doctor and nurse exchanged looks but promised they would contact her soon. With that out of the way Harry drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hermione was sipping some orange juice while reading the newspaper when she spotted an article. The title read _Cousins Survive_ and below that headline was another longer one that read _Family of 4 in car accident; changes cousins lives. _

Hermione went on to read that the older of the two cousins had been released the week before while the other one was still currently being held in the hospital recovering. She then read a quote and that was what caused her to bolt upright.

"The younger of the two cousins is named Harry and he keeps asking for a Hermione Granger but we can't seem to find her," one doctor was quoted as saying. "If anyone knows her please contact us."

_Sittin' here I remember, _

_Remember your laughing face,_

_the grassy green in the sunny days,_

_Starrin' up at the sun,_

Hermione quickly showed her parents the article and then sent off a quick owl to Ginny giving her the update. Ginny had told her that she had been talking to Harry; Harry had told her that he was talking to Ginny. They were rather close Hermione thought amused. Ginny had been suspicious that Harry hadn't been talking to her for three weeks and thought something strange was going on.

She had confided her fears to Hermione as they were good friends. Hermione, although she had calmed Ginny down, was too fearing the worst. Her parents agreed to drive her to the hospital as they needed to visit some friends from when they were in college. Slipping into her room she changed out of her grunge clothes and headed out to the car.

_Blind your eyes,_

_For you don't want to see,_

_the horrible things happening,_

_for everyone to see,_

Tears slid down her face as she watched Harry sleep. They said he wasn't doing so good. He was only awake for a couple of hours each day and even then that tired him.

_Broadcast by the media,_

_On tv, in the newspapers, and magazines,_

_Horrid images across the screen,_

_A blown up color photo,_

Ginny gasped as she read the letter. She let tears fall down her cheek. Hermione had sent her a whole list of Harry's injuries. Several of them she recognized but the others... the others were the ones she wished she didn't recognize.

_Innocent eyes starring,_

_Starring at the tv screen,_

_All it takes is a glimpse,_

_then they're forever haunted,_

Draco was relaxing when he got a letter from Ginny. Somehow she had managed to convince him and Harry to talk during the summer. She said they had a lot of common. At first neither of them would agree to it but when Ginny sent him a long lengthy howler he had complied.

It was a couple of owls letter that he had found out that Harry had also gotten a howler. As he read the letter's contents he paled. Harry was hurt and badly from what he could understand. The injuries were enough to kill someone.

_Innocence gone,_

_In the blink of an eye,_

_forever remembering,_

_those horrid memories,_

Ginny, Draco, and Hermione sat with Harry as he slept. He had been awake a few hours before according to the doctors but he tired easily. Most of the time they had to have a breathing mask on him because he was having problems breathing on his own due to the damage that was done to his lungs.

Ginny had told him that the doctors had told them to say their goodbyes because it seemed that Harry wasn't going to make it through the night. The very thought horrified them.

_Hiding in the bathroom,_

_during prom,_

_afraid,_

_afraid something will go wrong,_

It was around midnight when he woke up again. Tiredly he eyed his friends. They were waking up. Harry removed his breathing mask.

"Tell them I tried," Harry rasped; his voice sounded as though he hadn't used it in awhile. The morphine had gotten rid of most of the pain but some of it was still there. "Tell them that they may never see me again but I can assure you I will make it through the night." Tears slid down their faces. Ginny pulled something out of her pocket. She handed out four mirrors. She gave Harry a small smile before she explained.

"These are 4 way mirrors," Ginny explained. "Say one our names and we can answer. It's the same for the rest of us. No matter where you are you can have a way to contact us." Harry nodded and gave her a feeble smile.

_Blind your eyes,_

_For you don't want to see,_

_the horrible things happening,_

_for everyone to see,_

The next morning when they awoke they found a note laying on his bed. It read:

_Dear Ginny, Draco, and Hermione,_

_I made it through the night like I said I would. I am going into hiding. Below this note is three envelopes. In these envelopes are instructions as to what you need to do within these next few weeks. I have gone to a place where I will be taken care of magically. You do not need to worry about that. Make sure you follow the directions to the letter._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_All it takes is a second,_

_then you're gone_

Harry smiled as he rested. Closing his eyes he never noticed his owl landing right next to him.


	2. Tears on this envelope

**Rating: **K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings: **Draco/Hermione

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **What would happen if Harry got in a car accident on his way to Ms. Figg while his family was going to head to Marge? What would happen if Harry contacted Ginny and sent everything into a domino effect? Set in the summer after 3rd year.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

_Harry smiled as he rested. Closing his eyes he never noticed his owl landing right next to him._

Reading Between the Lines

Chapter 2

Tears on this envelope

Albus studied the young man in front of him. On either side sat his parents. Currently he was fidgeting while playing with a thread on his robes.

"It is to my great sadness that I have to inform you of this," Albus gravely said as he peered over his glasses. "Young Mr. Potter – Harry, has joined his aunt and uncle in death. He did not survive the night. His injuries were far to great." The sobbing of Molly mixed with the tears of her husband, Arthur, was expected but the smile on Ron's face was not.

* * *

"We are here for the last will and testament of Harry James Potter," Arthur informed the goblin with a bow. The goblin gave a nod and led the three into what looked to be a conference room. Inside the room was Sirius (in dog form), Remus, Hermione, Hermione's parents, and a few unexpected people as well.

Draco, Narcissa, Bellatrix (in magical cuffs), Ginny, Bill, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Dudley, and Marge sat around the oval table. The door opened to reveal Minerva, Filius, Pomona, Filch, Severus, Irma, and Rolanda – but no Albus. The seven took their seats and the door opened once more to reveal the Tonks family. Once they were seated a goblin went to the front of the long oval table.

"I am Griphook and I am here to read the will of Harry James Potter," he informed the large group. "This is the last will and testament of Harry James Potter being of sound mind and body. I leave to Sirius Black a letter, a photo album, and a copy of James Potter's journal – use them well. I leave to Remus Lupin a letter and 20,000 galleons. I leave to Hermione Granger a letter and 10,000 galleons. Now, Hermione and Sirius make sure Remus gets himself nice clothes. To the Granger's I leave 10,000 galleons. I leave to Draco Malfoy a letter and 9,000 galleons. I leave to Narcissa Malfoy a letter, a way out of her marriage, and 5,000 galleons." Griphook paused for a moment..

"I leave to Bellatrix Lestrange a letter, a way out of her marriage, and 5,000 galleons. I leave to Fred Weasley a letter and 5,000 galleons. I leave to George Weasley a letter and 5,000 galleons. I leave to Percy Weasley a letter and 3,000 galleons. I leave to Charlie Weasley a letter, books on dragons, and 3,000 galleons. To Dudley Dursley I leave a letter, books for Muggles, and 4,000 galleons. I leave to Marge Dursley a letter, a building for your dogs, and 8,000 galleons." Griphook paused as Marge dried her tears and the older Weasley's shifted in their chairs.

"I leave to Minerva McGonagall a letter, books written by Godric Gryffindor, and 20,000 galleons. I leave to Filius Flitwick a letter, books written by Helga Hufflepuff, rare plants, and 10,000 galleons. I leave to Filch a letter, books on magic made easy, and 5,000 galleons. I leave to Severus Snape a letter, translated books of Salazar Slytherin, a copy of Lily Potter's journal, and 20,000 galleons. I leave to Irma Pince a letter, a 100 old and rare book, and 15,000 galleons. I leave to Rolanda Hooch a letter, 80 beginner brooms, 40 Firebolts, 10,000 galleons for the Quiditch program, and 30,000 galleons for her own use." Griphook paused as he drank from the goblet in front of him.

"I leave to Ted Tonks a letter, books on pureblood customs, and 5,000 galleons. I leave to Andromeda Tonks a letter, books on Muggle law, and 10,000 galleons. To Nymphadora Tonks I leave a letter, Auror books, training equipment, and 7,000 galleons. I leave to Molly Weasley a letter and 30,000 galleons. I leave to Arthur Weasley a letter, 30,000 galleons, and a choice of a vacation home – Griphook has the list. I took a lot of thought about this and originally I was going to leave Ron nothing but I leave Ron Weasley a knut – don't spend it all in one place!" Ron blew his top at these words.

"I deserve all that bastard had," Ron yelled. "He didn't deserve any of it and he has the nerve to give me only a knut!" A goblin near him glared at him menacingly and Ron sat back down with the whole room watching him.

"To Ginny Weasley I leave the rest of the contents of vault #628 and a letter. You were an amazing girlfriend and I wished that I had the chance to marry you. Alas, I do not. This is the will of Harry James Potter, so mote it be."

* * *

The halls of the Daily Prophet were busier then ever before. Just an hour ago the death of Harry James Potter has been announced by none other than Albus Dumbledore. While the announcement was being made the will was being read at Gringotts Bank. From what they were able to find out a woman, his girlfriend at the time of his death, received the majority of what he had. It was apparently a surprise to everyone that Ginny and Harry had been going out as not even her family knew. When the 29 people came out of the bank Ginny wasn't standing with her parents. In fact, as soon as the press found out she had an announcement to make.

* * *

_Harry Potter; the chosen one not dead but Missing_

_Where are you now Harry Potter?_

_Is Harry Potter still alive?_

_Ex-Friend of Harry Potter speaks out_

_Narcissa Malfoy divorced – cleared of all charges _

_of being a Death Eater_

_Bellatrix Lestrange divorced – cleared of all charges –_

_Under Imperious like potion _

_for 18 years_

_Relatives of Harry Potter moved to France_

_A year since disappearance of Harry Potter_

_Girlfriend of Harry Potter Graduates_

_Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger Marry_

_Ginny Weasley Joins Hogwarts Staff_

_Headmaster Dumbledore retires; Deputy to take place_

_Professor Severus Snape appointed Deputy Headmaster; _

_Ginny Weasley appointed Gryffindor Head of _

_House_

_Hermione Malfoy's book to be released – Tom Riddle_

_(You-Know-Who) and Where He Comes From: _

_His Story_

* * *

"Your name is Orion Païens," Minerva confirmed as she looked down at the application. Orion nodded as he watched her look through the credentials he had. "Well, all seems to be in order. I would like you to take this test and then I will inform you later on this week if you are our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Orion nodded and he began the test with what seemed no problem. After taking 2 hours he finally finished the test and left the room with a bow of respect. Minerva picked up the roll of parchment and unrolled it with a gasp and dropped it. She let the tears roll down her face. At the end of the parchment under the last answer was the words: Harry Potter just woke up from coma.

* * *

"How long have I been in coma," Harry asked Dudley as he helped Harry into some fresh clothes. Dudley sighed as he knew that he would have to answer.

"You've been in coma for 9 years," Dudley answered Harry once he was back in hid bed comfortably. Harry did not say anything in response immediately.

"Where is Ginny," Harry quietly asked Dudley as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that he had lost 9 years and that he was 23 years old.

"She is stuck in a meeting at Hogwarts but she will come as soon as possible," Dudley informed him. "She is the Transfiguration teacher and Gryffindor Head of House – the youngest so far." Painfully a smile stretched across his face. His girl had gotten the job she wanted. At that moment a blur of red slipped through the door.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long to get here," Ginny said as she kissed Harry as though her life depended on it.

"How is everyone doing," Harry managed to ask once Ginny had comfortably snuggled into his side. Ginny looked up with a large smile as she played with his hair.

"Dumbledore retired," Ginny said as she went through her list of people that Harry would want an update on. "McGonagall took over as Headmistress. Snape is the Deputy Headmaster. Sirius was finally cleared and he is now working as an Auror in America. Remus married Nymphadora Tonks and they have a 4 year old son named Teddy. Hermione and Draco got married and they have a 2 year old daughter named Elle.

The Granger's retired and moved to America and visit their granddaughter whenever possible. Narcissa and Lucius got divorced and she got cleared of all charges of being a death eater. Narcissa and Severus got married and have a son named Tyler. Bellatrix got divorced and was cleared of all charges of being a death eater. She cleared her system of that potion and she is now working as a healer at Hogwarts with Madame Pomfrey.

Bill got married and they have a girl named Rene. Fred and George have started their own joke shop – Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, Percy married Penelope and is an adviser to the Minister of Magic – Theodore Tonks. Charlie is dating someone on the dragon reserve but he won't tell us who it is. You know how Dudley and Marge are. Filius and Pomona are still at the school. Filch is as well and Mrs. Norris had a couple kitties. Irma is still at Hogwarts and she loves you – those books you gave her are her babies. She got some more books for the school as well.

Rolanda completely revised the Quiditch program – you're going to have to see it! It's amazing! Andromeda is a lawyer in both Muggle and Magical worlds. Mom opened a local clinic and is a certified healer. Arthur is the Head of Muggle Communications." Harry laid there quietly as he realized that someone was missing.

"What happened to Ron," Harry asked in a dead quite whisper. Ginny froze in place as she knew that Harry wanted the answer and she get couldn't get around it.

"He passed away three years ago of heart problems in his home alone," Ginny informed him. "Mom found him when she came by to bring some food and nag him to finally get a job and to get somewhere." Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him.

"I'm so sorry Gin," Harry whispered to her. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"Ginny, can I please get out of this bed," Harry asked yet again. Ginny sighed.

"Fine but I am helping you," Ginny relented. She helped Harry out of his bed and they moved to the library. To Ginny's surprise Harry seemed to only be having a small amount of trouble walking. Once they got to the library Ginny helped Harry to a chair and turned around to examine the books.

"What do you want to read," she asked him as she eyed the shelves. She turned around to look at Harry only to see him kneeling on his knee with a ring box open.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, my lovely Ginny – will you marry me," Harry asked her.


End file.
